Our Destiny is Ridiculous
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Di bawah rembulan mereka menyadari, beda tipis bukan berarti tak bisa bersama. Yandere!Kuroko Pair : Akakuro !
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai crimson membaca buku dengan elegan di bawah bayangan rak di pojok sana.

Serta seorang pemuda mungil dengan helaian setenang langit biru menatap penuh minat di balik susunan buku.

' Akashi-kun membaca novel di tengah pekerjaannya, lagi. Sudah keempat kalinya. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Our Destiny is Ridiculous "

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Mohon maaf jika ada typo bertebaran, salah kata, EYD berantakan, dsb.

Ini mungkin sedikit gore, tapi yah... /apasih

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini dia mempunyai jadwal yang padat.

Laki – laki mungil itu tahu sedari awal. Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu merupakan ketua osis yang memiliki kesibukan tingkat dewa─tingkat dimana jika kau bukan manusia super, bisa jadi kau akan bunuh diri saking frustasinya. Minimal masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau selamat.

Bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sedari tadi terus menerus melirik Akashi Seijurou─yang terus memelototi dokumen laporan selama hampir 2 jam─ merasakan adanya aura kesempurnaan yang menarik hatinya untuk tidak sekedar menganggap Akashi sebagai seorang kapten basket saja.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 2 SMA, mendeklarasikan dirinya telah terbuai oleh pesona Akashi Seijurou semenjak kelas 1 SMP.

Kuroko jatuh cinta, sangat mencintai mantan kaptennya ini hingga selalu mengikutinya kemana pun Akashi pergi. Hampir 12 jam ia akan membututi ketua osis ini dan beruntungnya, ia diberkati hawa tipis pengancam sadarnya keberadaan diri dan keburuntungan dapat sekelas dengan sang pujaan selama 5 tahun berturut – turut.

Kebetulan atau memang jodoh ?

Entahlah, Kuroko tidak peduli.

Kadangkala Kuroko menertawakan emperor eyes yang selalu dibangga – banggakan oleh kaptennya sedari dulu.

' Aku bisa melihat masa depan dengan mata ini. Bahkan aku bisa melihatmu yang merupakan bayangan, Kuroko. '

' Kau berbohong, Akashi-kun. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku. '

Tangan Kuroko mengepal erat, menatap tajam Akashi yang masih tenang menandatangani dokumen di tangan.

' Yah, itu tidak penting. '

Seringai terpatri jelas di wajah sang phantom. Emosi datar yang sehari – harinya ditunjukan hilang tak berbekas bila sudah begini.

' Yang pasti aku selalu mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Bagaimanapun dan kapanpun, hidup atau mati. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirasa telah menyelesaikan tugas, Akashi lantas memasukkan semua buku dan dokumen ke dalam tas. Setidaknya Akashi sudah mentanda tangani beberapa lembar pengesahan sebelum ditagih oleh bendahara banci─Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi tak pernah mau berurusan dengan makhluk itu walau yang bersangkutan terus menerus mendekat, sering – sering mengaku dirinya masokis dan siap disiksa sang ketua.

Tidak, Akashi sama sekali tidak sudi.

Sekilas melihat jam dengan jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima, sang tuan muda langsung beranjak tanpa membuang – buang waktu.

Seorang Akashi itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa diganggu dengan hal kecil─

─salah satunya seperti dihadang pria bersurai coklat yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Mau apa dia ?'

Kuroko hanya diam, berpura- pura memeriksa beberapa buku di bagian sosial. Sebenarnya ini tidak penting, karena keberadaannya tidak pernah dinotis─toh dia seorang ketua perpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa dia punya firasat harus melakukan ini.

" A-Anoo... Permisi Akashi-san, apa bisa kita b-bica.. bicara seben-tar ? " Dengan keterbataan kata yang keterlaluan, lelaki yang tiba – tiba muncul itu berani berdiri di hadapan sang absolut.

" Siapa kau ? "

Akashi tidak pernah merasa kenal, wajar untuk bertanya kan ?

" A-aah... Sumimasen ! Namaku Furihata Kouki ! K-kkita teman s-sekelas dan aaaa-aku seriing memperhatikanmu dd-di sini. Aaa-aku pe... pengurus di sini. "

" Ho... " Ekspresi pemuda merah tidak berubah, hawa dingin senang mendominasi, " Ada urusan apa denganku, wahai pengurus perpus ? Apa aku dilarang berada di sini terlalu lama ? Jika iya, seingatku peraturan di sini mengatakan perpus tutup paling lambat jam 8 dan paling cepat jam setengah enam sore. "

" B-bbukan be-begitu ... " pemuda itu tampak semakin grogi, kemudian dengan wajah merah padam, ia memberanikan diri berteriak, " A- AKU SUKA PADAMU, AKASHI-SAN! "

Srak

Kertas yang berada digenggaman baby blue nyaris tak berbentuk, diremas kuat – kuat tanpa belas kasihan. Seumur – umur baru kali ini ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi di hadapan Kuroko secara langsung, setidaknya belum sempat.

Akashi sendiri rasanya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh atas pengakuan barusan. Matanya menyipit tak suka, kemudian berkata, " Hanya itu ? "

Furihata yang tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang didapatnya hanya bergetar.

" I-iya... Ano ... "

" Kau membuang lima menitku hanya untuk itu ? " Akashi semakin mendelik murka, " Aku tidak peduli. "

Akashi beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu terisak kecil. Sebelum benar – benar pergi, Akashi menyempatkan diri melirik rekan basketnya dulu di balik rak. Menatap dengan penuh isyarat, keberadaannya seketika langsung hilang dibalik pintu. Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menatap datar, seolah sebenarnya hal itu telah lumrah terjadi.

" Tidak apa ... " Furihata bercicit, walau pemuda merah itu telah pergi, entah pada siapa ia berbicara, " Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah ... Aku pasti bisa menyentuh hati Akashi-san, akan kucoba terus, iya... Harus kucoba terus sampai kapan pun. "

Menyeka air mata yang mengalir, pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Aura yang berubah kelam itu seakan memenuhi ruangan, Kuroko ─masih dengan kesuramannya─ mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Jempolnya dengan lincah membuka aplikasi memo, mengetik di urutan ke empat belas...

... Furihata Kouki, target : processing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa – rasanya tak pernah Furihata merasa sedingin ini.

Kini pemuda dengan surai coklat itu tengah menata buku ensiklopedia tebal di ruangan referensi. Entah terkena angin apa ketua perpus menyuruhnya untuk mencari ensiklopedia tentang bagian tubuh─alasannya sih karena diperintah guru biologi. Tapi, masa ia harus melakukannya seorang diri diantara puluhan rak dengan beribu buku yang tebal begini ?!

" Lagipula pendinginnya dinyalakan sampai suhu berapa sih ? "

Furihata tak habis pikir.

Ditambah lagi dengan derasnya hujan di luar. Hari terasa sangat gelap padahal baru jam 6 ditambah hawa dingin yang dipercayai Furi berasal dari pendingin ruangan, membuat dirinya merasa merinding sendiri.

Hantu itu tidak ada kan ?

BRRRAAAAKKKK!

Furihata terlonjak kaget, spontan menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan deru angin bak topan dadakan muncul. Tergopoh – gopoh, ia berlari dan segera menutup jendela. Kilat – kilat beserta gemuruh menghiasi ruangan, Furi sendiri menyempatkan diri bernafas lega berhasil mencegah basahnya buku – buku penting di sini.

Dengan ringan, Furihata berbalik untuk kembali mencari ensik─

PPAATTSSS

─lopedia.

' Mati lampu ?! '

Furihata panik, tasnya berada di meja ruangan sebelah─ruang perpustakaan. Sedangkan saat ini ia berada di ruang referensi yang berjarak kurang lebih delapan meter dari tempatnya berada ke perpus. Ponselnya juga berada di sana, darimana ia mendapat sumber cahaya ?

Bergantung pada indra peraba dan kilat cahaya yang sesekali muncul, Furihata mulai berjalan pelan – pelan. Tangannya sibuk meraba – raba rak berisi rentetan buku. Ingatannya terbatas dan sialnya, ia berada di tempat yang masih asing. Maklum, dia merupakan pengurus perpustakaan yang masih baru. Walau sudah lebih dari lima bulan ia berjaga di sini, ia jarang sekali ke ruang referensi. Furihata bukan tipe yang kuat membaca buku yang tebalnya lebih dari dua ratus halaman─kecuali untuk kepentingan tugas.

Lagipula dia jadi pengurus perpustakaan bukan karena cinta pada buku.

Furihata hanya ingin mengejar orang yang ia sukai. Semenjak dirinya ditolong oleh seseorang dari pembulian, tak pernah sedetik pun ia lupakan wajah sang penyelamat. Akashi Seijurou. Maka itulah ketika tahu ia adalah seorang ketua dan sering mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan, ia mengajukan diri menjadi pengurus di tempat penuh buku tersebut.

Furihata tahu kemarin dirinya jelas – jelas ditolak─bahkan sama sekali tidak diingat. Namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengikuti motto kakak kelasnya, Kiyoshi Teppei, bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah seperti tumbuhan putri malu yang jika disentuh sedikit langsung terlihat layu. Ia ingin menjadi seperti pemilik hati besi, berani menentang dan terus maju tanpa takut sentuhan rintangan.

Senyum tipis sempat muncul sebelum ia mendengar bisikan tak jauh darinya.

" ... Furihata-kun. "

" E-eeh... K-Kuroko ? Kau ada dimana ? "

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari walau jangkauan yang dipandang hanyalah gelap gulita. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega, bantuan datang, dirinya beruntung masih diingat ketuanya.

" ... Kau ada dimana ? " Suara itu bertanya balik. Intonasinya datar, Furihata tepuk jidat. Furihata sudah biasa, tapi untuk saat ini ia jadi agak merasa sangsi. Ketuanya masih biasa saja di situasi seperti ini ? Memang sih Kuroko itu sudah hafal di luar kepala denah ruang perpustakaan maupun referensi di sini.

" Aku tidak tahu─" Kilatan muncul, Furihata bisa melihat plat yang menempel di rak yang ia sandari " ─Ah, aku berada di bagian hukum ! "

" Aku ke sana, tunggulah aku. "

" Terima kasih, Kuroko... Aku tertolong, kira - kira kenapa bisa mati lampu ya ? " Furihata berniat membuka dialog, lama – lama ia enggan berada di keheningan.

Tap tap tap

Langkah sepatu semakin mendekat, pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Lamat – lamat pemuda yang mendapat julukan 'chihuahua' itu merasa janggal, aura mencekam menguar entah darimana asalnya.

Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menunggu, arah pandangnya di arahkan ke pemandangan luar jendela. Seketika matanya membulat, ia melihat secercah cahaya muncul di jendela gedung olahraga seberang.

Gedung olahraga.

Oh iya, hari ini ada latihan basket.

Tunggu, kalau di sana lampunya menyala, berarti listrik sekolah masih lancar kan ?

Lalu, kenapa hanya di sini yang mati lampu ?

Furihata bergidik, samar – samar ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Sayup – sayup, ia masih bisa mendengar deru pendingin ruangan.

' Ada yang salah di sini ! '

Tap tap tap

Derap sepatu masih memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Furihata ketakutan, pendingin ruangan masih menyala kan ? Berarti seharusnya tidak mati lampu kan ?

Furihata hendak berbalik, ingin kabur dari sesuatu yang kini ia anggap jahat. Entah itu ketua atau siapa, keadaan ini benar – benar tidak masuk akal.

JJDEERRR

Pemuda yang ingin melangkah di tengah kegelapan itu termangu. Kakinya yang sudah berbalik langsung terhenti, mematung. Kilatan yang baru saja muncul bersamaan dengan suara petir menerangi segalanya. Seseorang─entah itu siapa─memakai jubah hitam dengan kapak di tangan berada di hadapannya. Fakta itu cukup membuat Furihata shock di tempat.

Berkeringat dingin, furihata berbalik lagi dan berlari. Menerjang apa pun, entah itu rak buku, kursi, ataupun meja. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya butuh pertolongan!

Kilatan yang muncul menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya. Dua meter lagi ia akan mencapai pintu menuju ruang perpustakaan, setidaknya ia bisa meminta tolong─terutama Kuroko. Ia lah satu – satunya harapan, karena hanya ada ketuanya di sana.

Tunggu─yang tadi itu orang yang dapat meniru suara Kuroko atau Kuroko sendiri ?

Saus tar tar, jika ini candaan, Furihata akan mogok bicara sebulan.

Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai ke pintu sebelum akhirnya Furihata terjatuh, kakinya menyandung terjerembab, lututnya sempat terantuk ujung meja atau kursi. Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai, meringis kesakitan sembari mengaduh – aduh.

Petir kembali menyambar bersama gemuruh, Furihata mengadah, menyadari ada seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kapak diadahkan ke atas, Furihata terbelalak menatap seringaian di wajah yang sangat di kenalnya.

" K-Ku-Kuroko... "

" Selamat tinggal, Furihata-kun. "

JLEB!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ... "

Kuroko menatap datar seonggok daging berbentuk manusia─atau asalnya memang manusia di depan mata. Jubah dan sarung tangannya penuh darah, kapak digenggaman apalagi.

" Kau membosankan, Furihata-kun. Kau bodoh dan aku tidak suka kau masuk menjadi pengurus perpus hanya karena kau ingin mendekati Akashi-kun. " Pemuda bersurai langit itu berbicara datar namun sarat akan emosi.

Furihata yang bersimbah darah di lantai hanya menggelepar, darah mengalir dari lehernya. Air mata turut membasahi pipi, mulai bercampur dengan darahnya yang menetes.

Kuroko menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum menang. " Tidak akan ada yang mendekati Akashi-kun lagi, Akashi-kun milikku. "

Dengan senandung senang, Kuroko membuka ponselnya dan mencatat di memo,

14\. Furihata Kouki, target : complete

Setelah memotret area kejadian dengan korban dari segala sisi, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang sebentar lagi dijemput oleh maut. Binar matanya perlahan menghilang terganti sorot hampa.

Untuk terakhir kali Furihata menangis, berharap walau tahu semua itu sia – sia, mulai menyesal mengapa ia harus mati di saat ia belum bisa meraih impiannya.

' Sampai akhir ... Aku hanyalah putri malu yang terciprat genangan lumpur dan terinjak, terlupakan dan gagal. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah mendadak gempar dengan ditemukannya mayat di ruang referensi. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan menggenaskan oleh penjaga sekolah tadi malam karena curiga pintu ruangan itu masih terbuka. Kise sang biang gosip berteriak heboh di kelas, menciptakan disonansi yang memekakan telinga.

" FURIHATA KOUKI DIBUNUH-SSU ! "

" Berisik. Hentikan, Kise-kun. " Kalimat imperatif keluar, Kuroko tak tahan lagi.

Kise bersungut – sungut, " Kurokocchi tidak penasaran-ssu ? "

" Penasaran untuk apa, lebih baik kau doakan Furihata-kun, Kise-kun. Bagaimana pun dia teman sekelas kita yang terbunuh tanpa sebab. Berduka citalah, jangan bercicit. " Alis Kuroko mengerut, menyadari novel karya sepupunya memiliki banyak kekurangan. Ingatkan ia membuat anotasi nanti.

" Pasti-ssu, hanya saja aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. " Rambut senada kuning keemasan itu digaruk tidak gatal, matanya melirik – lirik gelisah. Tidak enak hati. " Lagipula yang lebih jahat itu, Akashicchi-ssu. Tampangnya tetap dingin, bahkan tadi masih sempat menagih tugas bahasa kemarin. Walau memang kewajiban PR dikumpulkan, tetap saja suasana seperti ini harus ditolerir-ssu. "

Kuroko heran, Kise itu peduli orang meninggal atau tugasnya yang belum selesai ?

Merasa dibicarakan, Akashi sempat menatap tajam si itik kuning. Yang ditatap gemetar, fokusnya diarahkan lagi ke baby blue yang sudah menutup buku.

" Untung kemarin aku tidak ke perpus-ssu. Kebetulan juga kemarin klub basket pulang malam, eh, apa jangan – jangan pelakunya salah satu diantara anak basket ya ?! Kan tidak mungkin orang luar masuk ke sekolah ini seenaknya sekalipun satpam kita sering molor-ssu. "

Kise sibuk beranalisis, Kuroko masih diam mendengarkan.

" Apa jangan – jangan Aomine-cchi ya ? Kemarin ke toilet lama sekali-ssu, tapi tidak mungkin sih. Haha." Tawa hambar keluar, gagasan barusan membuat si pirang merinding sendiri.

" Ne ne, kau tau tidak-ssu ? " Kise berlagak bisik – bisik, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar hingga dua meja di depan. Ganti topik.

" Ada apa ? " Kuroko menyahut tak peduli, lawan bicara mengartikan sebagai tanda ketertarikan.

" Furihata terbunuh dalam keadaan amat sangat menggenaskan-ssu. Perutnya dirobek dan isinya di keluarkan semua─" Kise bergidik sendiri, suaranya lebih dipelankan lagi, " Bahkan katanya jantungnya hilang─ssu. Bola matanya juga dicongkel keluar, aku benar – benar tak bisa membayangkannya. Kau harus hati – hati, Kurokocchi ! "

Kuroko hanya diam.

Seingatnya semalam ia hanya menggorok leher dan menancapkan kapaknya ke perut, walau ia menancapkannya berkali – kali, ia yakin tidak mengambil jantung atau mencongkel matanya. Tidak sampai adegan bongkar membongkar seperti itu.

Maaf saja, Kuroko bukannya takut, tapi ia jijik menyentuh lebih dalam lagi orang yang dibencinya.

Tok tok tok

Suasana kelas yang masih ramai karena berita pembunuhan itu sontak terdiam, semua arah mata tertuju pada pintu kelas. Seorang polisi dengan tampang garang mendelik galak, " Apa ketua perpustakaan ada di sini ? Kuroko Tetsuya ? "

" Hai' "

Polisi itu menoleh ke sana kemari, merasa mendengar suara tanpa wujud. kemudian berujar lagi, " Dimana Kuroko Tetsuya ?! "

" Aku di hadapan anda, pak polisi. "

Bapak garang itu terlonjak, hampir saja berteriak jika tangannya tidak reflek menutup mulut. Wajah terkejutnya langsung berubah kembali menjadi dingin ketika sadar semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Memalukan.

" Kamu Kuroko Tetsuya ? " Pertanyaan dilayangkan untuk pemastian.

Kuroko mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, tolong ikuti saya. Kami dari kepolisian membutuhkan keterangan dari anda. "

Semua siswa di kelas sibuk berbisik – bisik. Kuroko menanggapi biasa.

" Baiklah. "

Pergilah sudah Kuroko Tetsuya. Iris Sapphire itu menatap lurus ke punggung tegap polisi yang diketahui bertag name ' Nebuya '. Tanpa sekali pun menyadari bahwa eksistensinya telah diperhatikan sedari awal...

... Oleh sepasang heterochrome yang tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yang memegang kunci ruang perpustakaan dan referensi kan ? "

Percakapan dimulai dengan pertanyaan berintonasi tak kalah datar dengan si surai langit yang duduk tenang di kursi ruang konseling. Seorang detektif yang diketahui bernama Mayuzumi itu menyorot kosong, Kuroko sempat menyangka mereka ini diam – diam saudara jauh karena auranya sama.

Tapi jika benar, mereka jelas berjalan di jalan yang berbeda.

" Ya. " Jawaban monoton keluar. " Saya adalah orang selain Meredy sensei dan Imayoshi-kun yang memegang kunci ruangan itu. "

" Kami mencari tahu bagaimana pelaku dan korban bisa masuk ke ruangan yang terkunci tersebut. " Polisi suram itu menilik lembaran kertas. " Kami sudah berbicara dengan dua orang yang kau sebutkan, mereka masih membawa kuncinya. "

Kuroko tahu hal ini.

" Katakan padaku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah kau yang membukakan pintu ? Kau berikan kepada siapa kunci itu ? Kau tahu, jika kau menutup – nutupinya, kau bisa dituduh sebagai salah satu tersangka. "

" Untuk seorang polisi yang meminta informasi dari seorang sukarelawan, anda terlalu blak – blakan, Mayuzumi-san. " Kuroko tersenyum tipis. " Interogasi anda berlebihan. Saya hanya meminjamkan kuncinya ke Furihata-kun. Dia bilang, dia ingin mencari buku ensiklopedia biologi di ruang referensi. Jadi, kupinjamkan kuncinya dengan syarat dia harus segera mengembalikannya besok. "

" Kemana kau ketika kejadian ? "

" Kejadian itu lebih tepatnya jam berapa ? "

Mayuzumi mengerutkan alis. Kuroko masih tetap tenang.

" Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. " Mayuzumi melirik ke samping, enggan terhipnotis oleh iris yang sedalam lautan biru.

Bohong. " Tentu saja saya sudah tidur, tuan polisi. Lagipula untuk apa Furihata-kun berada di sana malam – malam begitu ? "

" Sepuluh kurangi tiga ? "

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, " Ng... tujuh ? "

" Ya, korban dibunuh sekitar jam itu. " Mayuzumi tersenyum miring. Orang ini pasti bercanda.

" Ternyata anda punya selera humor, Mayuzumi-san. " Senyum kecil muncul. " Pada saat itu saya sudah berada di rumah. Memasak makan malam. "

" Ada keluargamu di rumah ? saksi ? "

" Tidak ada. Kakak saya belum pulang. Orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia."

" Hmm... Tidak bisa jadi alibi ya. " Mayuzumi mencatat di notenya. Kuroko menambahkan. " Tapi ketika saya pulang, saya sempat membantu bibi tetangga saya. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu jam enam lebih empat puluh. "

" Bisa saja kau membunuhnya sebelum atau setelah itu, kan sudah kubilang korban mati sekitar jam tujuh kan ? " Mayuzumi melirik, curiga orang dihadapannya pelaku sadis kemarin malam.

" Tidak mungkin, pak. " Kuroko hanya datar, tanpa perubahan emosi berarti. " Rumah saya dengan sekolah cukup jauh. Saya harus naik kereta, kira – kira total perjalanan membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Itu berarti saya pulang pukul enam lebih sepuluh. Kurang dari satu jam sebelum kematian korban. Jaraknya cukup jauh kan ? Dan jika saya harus kembali lagi, waktunya akan bertambah dan ketika pulang pasti akan sampai kurang lebih antara jam delapan atau sembilan. Saya akan bertemu kakak dan itu akan membuat kecurigaan."

" Memang sih. " Mayuzumi mengambil light novelnya, kemudian mengibaskan tangan. " Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Maaf membuang waktumu, kami akan memastikan keteranganmu tadi. "

" Sama – sama, Mayuzumi-san. " Kuroko beranjak. Membuka pintu dan keluar dengan langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Sedari tadi Kuroko tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan senyum terlebarnya.

Naik kereta memang lama. Tapi bila dia turun satu stasiun berikutnya dan naik taksi, dia hanya butuh kurang lebih dua belas menit.

Sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko tidak bodoh untuk menyadari keanehan tersebut.

Ia memang sengaja membunuh Furihata Kouki dan sebisa mungkin memperkirakan waktu kematiannya dengan alibinya. Sempurna. Ia tak akan ketahuan.

Tapi itu berbeda lagi ketika ada orang yang tidak kau ketahui turut andil dalam pembunuhan itu, yang membuat waktu kematian korban semakin cepat.

Dan ini tidak terjadi satu atau barang dua kali saja.

" Apa yang kau lamunkan, Kuroko ? "

Kuroko tersentak. Ia menoleh, mendapati dirinya ditatap heran oleh teman seperjuangan─sepenutupan tubuh agar dirinya tidak terlihat oleh guru jika ia tertidur.

" Tidak ada, Kagami-kun. " Kuroko melanjutkan seruputan vanilla milkshake. Rasanya benar – benar tak tertandingi.

" Sou ka ? " Kagami menatap burger yang tinggal separuh, " Kupikir kau punya masalah, Kuroko. Kalau ada, ceritakan padaku. Pasti kubantu. "

" Sungguhan tidak ada. Lagipula makan jangan sambil mikir, Kagami-kun. Tidak seperti biasanya. "

" Apa kau bilang ?! "

Kuroko mencomot satu kentang dari kotak. Pesanan Kagami yang telah ditawarkan, Kuroko tak menolak.

" Ngomong – ngomong, mana Kise ? " Kagami melanjutkan sesi makan, tinggal seperempat. " Biasanya dia akan menempel padamu bagai itik ayam bersama induk. Menggelikan. "

" Pergi membeli bola basket baru bersama Aomine-kun. " Isi vanilla disedot hingga titik penghabisan. " Sejak Kise-kun melihat permainanmu dan Aomine-kun, ia jadi lebih dekat kalian kan. "

Kagami sweatdrop. Ingatannya seakan – akan jatuh ke hal yang buruk. " Memang sih, kemarin lusa aku merasa dikuntit karena dia terus mengikutiku sambil berkata ' Ayo duel! Ayo bertanding-ssu ! Ayolah, one on one denganku, Kagamicchi ! ' begitu. Bahkan ia berteriak ketika aku di kamar mandi. "

Kagami merinding disko. Kuroko tak peduli, gelas kosong diletakkan. " Baguslah, Kise-kun akan jarang menggangguku sekarang. "

" Hoi ! " Si alis cabang merengut tak suka, dipikir Kagami betah diekori terus. Dia juga butuh privasi, bukannya diikuti dengan mata lentik berbinar pengundang bisikan makhluk sekitar.

Mengabaikan sejuta ocehan Kagami yang mulai mengalahkan rekor curhatan Kise semalam, Kuroko menatap jendela di samping kanan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari Majiba, tempatnya bersenggang diri. Diketahui bergender laki – laki, pria bertopi itu serasa menatapnya tajam, alias dipelototi.

Tidak mau berprasangka buruk, Kuroko melihat sekitarnya. Mungkin saja objek tatapan itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Nihil. Tempat duduk sekitarnya kosong. Ia berada di wilayah agak pojok, jadi jarang ada yang duduk di posisi ini. Lagipula sore ini agak mendung, restoran jadi terasa agak sepi.

" Ada apa Kuroko ? "

Pandangan Kuroko dialihkan. Ia bersyukur dianugerahi wajah datar di kondisi apa pun. " Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya merasa restoran ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. "

" Hm ? Aku tidak sadar, observasi seperti biasa heh. " Kagami melahap gigitan terakhir. Kuroko melirik ke arah jendela.

Sosok itu hilang.

Baru kali ini Kuroko merasa tremor, seperti dikuntit, Padahal selama bertahun – tahun selalu dirinya yang menguntit anak orang.

" Kagami-kun, hari ini aku tidak akan pulang denganmu seperti biasa. Aku ingat ada data laporan yang harus kuserahkan ke konseling. "

" He... perlu kutemani ? Akhir – akhir ini Waka sensei jadi sering meminta bantuanmu ya. "

" Tidak perlu... " Kuroko mengambil ponsel, mengetik pesan pada sang kakak jika ia akan pulang terlambat. " Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Itu cukup menguntungkan untukku. "

" Hah ? Apa ? " Kalimat terakhir terdengar bagai bisikan, Kagami kurang fokus. " Kau bilang apa ? "

" Tidak, bukan apa – apa. " Ponsel dimasukkan dalam saku, tas disampir bahu. Siap meninggalkan tempat. " Aku duluan, Kagami-kun. Jaa ne. "

" Oh, ah iya. " Kagami masih bingung, agak terdengar gelagapan. " Jaa, Kuroko. Hati – hati. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masalah tugas itu tidak sepenuhnyanya bohong. Yang salah adalah, sebenarnya Kuroko sudah mengumpulkan tugas itu siang tadi.

Dengan senandung pelan, Kuroko berjalan melewati koridor yang sunyi. Ia tahu, hanya ada dia saja yang berada di sekolah ini. Lupakan polisi, mereka bilang akan melanjutkan penyelidikan besok. Abaikan pula penjaga sekolah yang suka mabuk. Yang terpenting hanya ada Kuroko dan dia yang berada di sekolah.

Tentu saja Akashi seijurou.

Kuroko tak sabar. Ia rindu dengan sosok itu. Tak perlu bersua, mengobrol layaknya remaja labil penuh pendekatan. Cukup melihat dari jauh, Kuroko tak akan pernah bosan.

Yang terpenting tidak ada yang mendekati pujaannya.

Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke ruang osis. Cahaya terlihat menembus jendela, ruangan itu terlihat lebih benderang ketimbang lorong yang gelap tanpa ada penerang. Seperti biasa, Kuroko akan mengintip lewat jendela─

─dan menyadari mereka tidak hanya berdua saja.

" Kau tadi lama sekali, Akashi. Kau pikir aku sanggup mengerjakan semua ini ?! "

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Kuroko mengenalnya. Mantap kapten basket yang digantikan oleh Akashi. Kakak kelas yang terkena rumor sedang dekat dengan si ketua merah.

" Toilet cukup jauh dari sini, Nijimura-san. Lagipula aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk meletakkan surat pengesahan. " Akashi beranjak duduk. Irisnya difokuskan ke beberapa proposal yang dirasa tidak ada habisnya. " Kau sebagai sekretaris seharusnya mampu mengerjakan semua ini, Nijimura-'senpai'. "

" Maafkan aku yang tidak sesempurna engkau, Akashi-sama. " Mulutnya mengerucut semakin monyong, Akashi memperkirakan berapa senti panjang moncong itu.

" Selesaikan dan kita pulang. " Akashi bergegas mengetik berbagai proposal. Mengacuhkan Nijimura yang masih setia mencondongkan mulutnya.

" Kau pulang, aku masih ada urusan nanti. " Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan, Nijimura merasa lelah hati dan pikiran. " Aku masih ada urusan dengan Ahomine. "

" Aomine ? " Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, " Kombinasi tak biasa, ada urusan apa kalian ? "

" Wah, cemburu nih ? " Nijimura tersenyum miring, yang dianggap Akashi mesum. Tangan itu merangkul si ketua yang masih fokus di depan layar laptop. " Tidak ada urusan apa – apa kok, dia hanya ingin minta duplikat kunci gedung olahraga. Biasa, dia ingin lebih leluasa bermain basket kapan pun yang dia mau. Aku juga capek bolak balik dimintai kunci terus. "

" Cemburu apa, Nijimura-san. Karena itulah banyak orang yang salah paham. " Akashi menepis tangan yang memenjarakan bahunya. Laptop langsung dimatikan, " Aku sudah selesai, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Aku harus pulang. "

" Serius ?! Kau terlalu cepat hoi ! "

" Semua sudah kutanda tangani. Revisi dan yang lain kan tugasmu. Selamat mengerjakan. "

Akashi memasukan laptop berwarna merah dengan sticker gunting ke dalam tas. Sebelum tangannya sampai ke kenop pintu─bersamaan dengan kuroko yang segera beranjak ke balik loker kebersihan terdekat─Nijimura sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi, dengan tatapan serius pula.

" Benarkah kita tidak bisa bersama, Akashi ? "

Kata – kata itu termasuk cukup keras untuk terdengar hingga luar ruangan, termasuk tempat Kuroko bersembunyi saat ini.

" Sudah kukatakan berkali – kali, Nijimura-san. " Akashi menarik tangannya keras, heterochromenya menatap datar " Tidak akan bisa. Bahkan kau sendiri tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam diriku. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi langsung meninggalkan tempat. Meninggalkan Nijimura yang mematung dan seorang penguntit menetap di balik loker.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko membuka ponselnya. Mengetik dengan aura yang sama dengan kasus sebelumnya, memo yang sangat tersembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

... Shuuzou, target : processing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE :

Saya tahu saya tidak ahli dalam genre ini. Tapi bagaimana ya, tangan saya gatal ! /yadigaruk /udah

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang nyambung dan tidak ada unsur humor seperti biasanya. Maaf pula jika ada kesalahan-saya sadar bahwa cerita ini memiliki banyak kesalahan. Maafkan saya yang masih belum mampu membuat readers puas. *nunduk*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca cerita gaje ini ^^ Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ! Terima kasih ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Nijimura lelah dan kedinginan.

Ia tahu bulan ini termasuk musim hujan, bahkan diluar terlihat mendung. Tapi entah ceroboh atau tidak ia lupa membawa jaket putihnya.

Tangan itu masih sibuk menggores tinta, menyusun data yang harus dia urus. Terkadang ia menggerutu, anak buah pada tidak peka semua. Masa harus dia sendiri yang menyelesaikan? Mana ketuanya pergi begitu selesai, tidak ada keinginan untuk menemaninya gitu?

Sudah begitu ia ditolak dengan tegas oleh kohai sendiri.

"Hah..."

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari sialnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

.

Dokumen sana - sini ditumpuk kasar. Nijimura mengelap keringat di dahi, kerjaan sudah beres semua.

Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding tepat di atas kepala, jam enam lebih dua belas. Ia ada janji dengan si Daiki jam tujuh. Kurang lebih sejam lagi waktunya, ia bisa santai dan bermain game sebentar nanti.

 _Tok tok tok_

Nijimura yang melamun tersentak.

"Siapa?"

Nijimura tidak ingin mengucap 'siapa di sana?', rasanya seperti memanggil hantu.

 _Tok tok tok_

'Tidak mengerti bahasa manusia apa?' batin Nijimura kesal. Ia beranjak ke arah pintu, "Aomine? Jawablah siapa pun itu, punya mulut tidak sih?"

 _Cklek_

Pria berambut hitam itu keluar, menengok kiri kanan guna mencari siapa pun yang mengetuk tadi.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pin─AAKH!"

Nijimura ambruk, cairan merah keluar dari punggungnya.

Dengan susah payah ia berbalik, berusaha melihat siapa gerangan yang melukainya barusan.

"Kau──"

 _CRASSSHH!_

Bilah kapak dihujamkan tepat di dada, membentuk garis melintang dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri. Darah menguar kemana – mana, sang koban terjatuh ke lantai dengan luka menganga dan jeritan tertahan.

"Hallo, Nijimura- **senpai**." Pemuda berambut biru langit itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kosong. "Merasa lelah? Mau kubantu meringankannya?"

Nijimura mundur, menyeret tubuhnya pelan meski tahu ia akan berakhir di sini.

"Kuroko─" Nafasnya tersendat. "──hentikan..."

"Berhenti?" Manik biru itu berkilat, kapaknya diangkat setinggi mungkin. "Berhenti apa?"

Kapak itu terayun cepat, menuju tubuh yang sudah bersimbah darah.

" **KAU YANG HARUSNYA BERHENTI MENGGANGGU AKASHI-KUN!** "

 _CRAAAT!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah – engah, senyumnya melebar seiring berhentinya pergerakan orang yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

"Untung saja... Kapak ini kutinggal di loker, jika tidak aku enggan mencekiknya dengan tali rafia..."

Jas hujan dilepas, begitu juga sarung tangan. Ponselnya dikeluarkan, cahaya kecil muncul di tengah kegelapan koridor.

 _ **15\. Nijimura Shuuzou, target : complete**_

 _Trek._

Kuroko menoleh cepat. Hening menguasai keadaan, Kuroko yakin barusan ada suara yang ganjal di suasana seperti ini.

 _Tuk tuk._

Lagi – lagi, fanatik _vanilla milkshake_ itu menoleh cepat, melihat jendela dan─

─mendapati ranting pohon terantuk – antuk ke kaca jendela.

"Huft..."

Ia menghela nafas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan jasad penuh goresan dengan kapak tertancap begitu saja.

"Aku lelah... "

Langkahnya perlahan menjauh, tanpa tenaga dan akal sehat.

"Tapi ini semua demi dirimu..."

Senyumnya mengembang, tak peduli noda darah di pipi atau kelopak matanya.

"Demi Akashi-kun..."

Langkahnya seakan terseret, lalu sempat terhenti hanya untuk sekedar melirik ke belakang.

"Hari ini mungkin memang hari sialmu, Niijimura-san..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada pembunuhan lagi-ssu!"

Kuroko tutup telinga, berharap tuli sebentar guna mempertahankan kewarasan.

"Ini benar – benar misterius-ssu! Kali ini korbannya Nijimura-senpai loh-ssu!"

"Aku tahu Kise-kun." Tangan pucat itu mendorong wajah model yang dekatnya sudah keterlaluan. "Tapi, tolong. Teriakanmu mengganggu yang lain."

Sang pelaku lantas melihat sekitar, menyadari bahwa dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah lagi sang ketua kelas bermarga Akashi juga menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ah... Maaf-ssu..." Si alis lentik menunduk berkali – kali, lalu berbisik lirih. "Ngomong – ngomong, Aomine-cchi juga dipanggil polisi untuk diinterogasi loh-ssu. Ada apa ya?"

Pemilik wajah datar mengendik bahu, membuka novelnya lagi untuk mengusir jengah. "Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri ke Aomine-kun di belakangmu, Kise-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu. Ada apa?"

"HUWAAA!" Si itik kuning terlonjak, berbalik sembari menunjuk. "Jangan mengagetkan-ssu!"

"Siapa juga yang mengagetkanmu."Aomine menguap kasar. "Kau membicarakanku?"

"Kise-kun penasaran kenapa kau bisa diinterogasi, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menyahut datar.

"Sssttt!" Telunjuk putih terangkat di depan bibir. "Kuroko-cchi jangan bilang – bilang-ssu!"

"Oh yang itu? Bukan hal penting sih." Mulutnya terbuka, menguap lagi. Santai menanggapi seolah - olah bukan hal serius. "Aku ditanya – tanya karena aku punya janji dengan Nijimura-san yang jadi korban pembunuhan. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak datang."

"Eh?" Kise menyahut bingung. "Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Aku─...ketiduran di taman setelah puas bermain basket sendiri."

Wajah malas berubah menjadi agak tegang. Mata sang maniak basket melirik samping, tangan dimnya menggaruk tengkuk tak gatal, dan keringat mulai muncul di pelipis.

Kuroko hanya diam, mengamati.

"Dai-chan pikirannya memang hanya basket, tidur, dan Mai-chan saja."

"Wah, Momo-cchi!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, kemudian menerjang lelaki yang sedang membaca buku di paling belakang. "Tetsu-kun!"

"Sesak, Momoi-san."

"Kau berisik, Satsuki." Rambut _dark blue_ digaruk tidak gatal, entah kenapa menghela nafas berat. "Kemarin kau sudah menceramahiku, sekarang jangan mulai lagi."

"Biar saja, aku kan sudah menjagamu dari kecil, Dai-chan jelek!" Lidah dijulurkan. "Kalau bukan karena aku yang membangunkanmu ke─"

"Sudah, jangan berisik-ssu! Nanti Akashi-cchi ngamuk!"

Mereka semua kontan melirik sebelah, yang dibicarakan sempat menatap tajam sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oi, apa dia keluar karena kesal dengan kita?"

"Masa sih? Mati aku-ssu."

"Tidak kok, kulihat ada polisi di depan pintu. Kupikir Akashi-kun dipanggil untuk diinterogasi."

"Hah? Kok bisa, Satsuki?"

"Kau tidak tahu Aomine-cchi? Akashi-cchi katanya adalah orang terakhir yang bersama Nijimura-senpai."

Kuroko hanya diam, enggan bersuara sekaligus menatap sang pujaan yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buntu! Gelap! Bodoh amat! Mati saja semua! KAMPRET!"

Pria berambut kuning cepak menoleh, mengernyit heran sekaligus takut – takut kalau pria burnuansa kelam di depannya adalah doppelganger karena wataknya yang tak biasa saat ini.

"Aku tahu, manusia tidak akan tahu kapan kiamat akan datang." Ungkap Hayama, serius. "Tapi melihatmu berkata kasar dengan sumpah serapah yang terdengar kekanakan membuatku yakin kiamat sudah tak lama lagi, Mayuzumi-san."

"Apa maksudmu, hah!" Bahkan _light novel_ kesayangan sudah dijadikan barang ajang lempar – lemparan. "Kau mau kupelontos seperti Nebuya, hah?!"

Yang dibicarakan mengabaikan sekaligus makan donat di pojokan, tak peduli meski dirinya kini sedang dihina habis – habisan.

"Sumpah, aku tidak tahu kau sedang PMS atau apa." Sekali lagi, Hayama tak ada niat bercanda. "Mohon bersabar, ini ujian."

"BERSABAR DARIMANA, KUCING!" Wajah yang biasa datar itu kini menjadi beringas dan memerah menahan amarah, seperti teko air panas yang telah mendidih. "PEMBUNUHAN INI SUDAH TERJADI HINGGA LIMA TAHUN TERAKHIR DAN KITA TIDAK TAHU SIAPA PELAKUNYA! BAHKAN KITA TIDAK TAHU MEREKA BERHUBUNGAN ATAU TIDAK!"

Kertas dokumen bercecer ke sana kemari, melayang seakan tidak ada beban. Berkebalikan sekali dengan polisi muda berambut putih itu.

Hayama memeriksa dokumen yang tersebar sembari merapikan, ia tidak mau mengomentari sang rekan agar tidak dicerocos.

Percayalah, cerewetnya orang diam itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari cerewetnya orang kolot.

"Ng..." Beberapa kertas dibaca sekilas. "Beberapa dari mereka punya hubungan di sekolah yang sama, tapi sisanya dari sekolah lain. Mereka juga masih sekolah menengah pertama, cara terbunuhnya mereka beragam. Ada yang didorong, dicekik... Tapi lebih banyak dengan kapak dan pisau. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga sembilan orang dan sempat terhenti tiga bulan dua minggu. Kejadian selanjutnya dimulai di sekolah menengah atas. Yang paling menunjukkan bahwa kasus mereka berhubungan dengan pembunuh yang sama yaitu persamaan hilangnya jantung dan bola mata pada setiap korban."

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa dengan petunjuk itu." Mayuzumi menunduk, lelah. "Para korban rata – rata adalah orang yang suka menyimpan rahasia. Mereka juga tak punya hubungan satu sama lain. Kupikir pelakunya adalah salah satu murid di sekolah tempat terjadinya pembunuhan, tapi korbannya tak hanya berasal dari satu sekolah. Lantas aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku bukannya mau memperparah suasana." Setelah sekian menit, si gorilla baru berbicara. Meski masih setia menghadap televisi yang menayangkan sebuah berita. "Tapi kini masyarakat sepertinya sudah mengeluh dan merendahkan kinerja polisi─termasuk kita─gara – gara kasus ini."

"AAARRRGGGHHHTTTT!"

Hayama menunduk, berlindung diri dari kemurkaan kawan yang luar binasa.

"Coba selidiki lagi! Lihat ini." Hayama membuat gestur ketukan pada setumpuk kertas. "Ada yang aneh pada jangka waktu dan senjata pembunuh. Dari tiga tahun pertama pembunuhan terjadi, cara pembunuhannya bervariasi dan kebanyakan dengan senjata pisau. Lalu kenapa dua tahun belakangan ini jadi lebih sering dengan senjata kapak?"

"Karena lebih memuaskan dan greget? Apa pedulimu." Mayuzumi mulai tenang sedikit, tubuhnya rehat sejenak dengan ambruk di kursi kerja. Mungkin lelah ngamuk. "Kapak lebih mudah melukai korban dan rasa menebas itu pasti membuat pembunuh kegirangan."

"Hih, kau pernah mencobanya, Mayuzumi-san?" Nebuya melirik horror, tak membayangkan si abu kelam ternyata tahu perasaan seorang psikopat.

"Pernah──" Hayama dan Nebuya spontan pasang ancang – ancang menjauh. "─Ketika menebang pohon milik kakekku. Kapaknya lumayan besar, dan kupikir itu cukup mengurangi stressku tiap kali aku menancapkannya di batang besar tersebut."

Hela nafas keluar dari kedua spesies beda turunan. "Buat kaget saja."

"Yang bikin susah, kapak ini juga belum diketahui asalnya darimana." Mayuzumi menatap selembar foto berisi benda yang dimaksud. "Sidik jari dihilangkan, tidak ada laporan kehilangan barang juga. Dan ini kapak keluaran lama yang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Pembunuh ini masuk kategori cukup pintar."

"Cukup aneh melihat penjahat menggunakan senjata kuno." Celetuk Nebuya.

"Mungkin benar." Mayuzumi mengamati foto, diam sebentar. "Tapi rasanya aku tidak asing dengan kapak ini."

"Semua orang pasti pernah tahu, itu kapak yang cukup umum meski sudah lama tidak dijual lagi." Ungkap Hayama santai.

"Tapi, bukankah ia terlihat menantang kita?" Polisi muda itu menyahut lagi. "Baru kali ini dia meninggalkan senjatanya sendiri. Biasanya kan, senjata tidak ditemukan kecuali jika senjatanya milik korban sendiri."

"Atau mungkin saja," Mayuzumi memberi jeda, berpikir ulang. "Ia tidak memperkirakan diri untuk membunuh? Makanya dia tak punya persiapan atau rencana untuk membuang senjata."

Hening menguasai seketika.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita mengkaji ulang orang – orang yang pernah diduga sebagai pelaku." Hayama ambil suara. "Kerjalah lebih keras, Mayuzumi-san!"

Pria berambut kuning tiba – tiba berteriak, lalu meringkuk karena merasa ada benda – benda melayang di atasnya. Bahkan, Nebuya baru saja terhantam benda persegi.

Gila, bantal bergambar loli favorit si Mayu saja sampai dilempar seperti itu.

Tunggu, kenapa bantal itu diperbolehkan dibawa ke kantor?

"KAU MENYURUHKU?!" Mayuzumi kembali murka, laptop bersticker unyu juga hampir akan dilemparnya. "AKU LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI, BEDEBAH!"

"AKU BANTU CIYUS, JANGAN NGAMUK DULU!"

Hayama melirik ke depan, melihat sekotak donat milik sang gorilla yang kini terkapar di sofa. Logo dan gambar pembungkusnya agak terlihat tidak wajar. Setelah beberapa saat, pria berjulukan cheetah ini seakan teringat sesuatu lalu berani berdiri.

"Mayuzumi-san!" Tangan kanan mengambil selembar kertas yang menempel di penutup kotak donat. "Ada sticker Luna-tan nih!"

"MANA?!" Mata merah seketika berubah menjadi mengkilat. Kemudian berlari kencang dan merenggut cepat sticker yang diacung – acung sang kawan.

"UWOHHH! Luna-tan yang pakai baju polisi! Eh, eh! Yukari-chan juga ada, baju susternya unyu sekali!"

Hayama hela nafas, untung ingat kalo toko donat itu promosi sticker anime kesukaan si abu – abu sana.

"Kalau polisinya begini sih, aku tak heran lagi jika kasusnya tak selesai – selesai."

Setelah sang gorilla mengatakan itu, Hayama mesti mati – matian menahan badan si maniak loli yang kini bernafsu mencekik mati orang terkait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jii-san!"

Seorang kakek berwajah ramah tersenyum, kegiatan mencangkulnya terhenti. "Hallo, Tetsuya! Baru pulang?"

"Iya, tapi aku bawa baju ganti." Kuroko tersenyum kecil, mendekat ke pria berumur tersebut.

Kakek beruban ini bernama Shirogane. Pekerjaannya adalah menanam berbagai macam tumbuhan, baik bunga, tumbuhan obat – obatan, buah, sayuran, dan lain – lain. Berkebun sebenarnya hanyalah hobi diwaktu luang, akunya. Namun, entak kenapa kini sudah menjadi salah satu penghasilannya. Anehnya, ia tak memperkerjakan siapa pun untuk membantu dan pada akhirnya mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Kecuali untuk mencangkul tanah yang luas, beliau terpaksa bayar orang untuk membantu.

Pertama kali Kuroko kemari adalah ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Ketika itu, ia mencari sekuntum bunga mawar untuk 'seseorang' yang sedang sakit. Melihat beranekaragamnya tumbuhan di sini, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke tempat itu dan mencoba membeli bunga dengan uang pas - pasan.

Kakek pemilik hanya tersenyum ketika Kuroko kecil memohon – mohon padanya untuk sekuntum mawar. Paham ketika si kecil menceritakan tujuannya, tanpa meminta imbalan ia langsung memberi sebuket kecil mawar pada Kuroko.

Sejak saat itu, seminggu sekali Kuroko datang untuk membantu sang kakek. Saat – saat pertama, si tua Shirogane mengusir halus Kuroko, mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu membalas budi. Namun Kuroko benar – benar keras kepala, hingga si kakek akhirnya menerima dan kini menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Bahkan, kini ia menganggap Kuroko sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Kau tahu?" Kata kakek itu, suatu hari. "Aku pernah punya anak, tapi kemudian ia sudah berkeluarga dan pergi jauh. Meski itu membuatku sedikit kesepian, tapi kehadiranmu entah kenapa membuatku sedikit merasa lega. Karena aku mulai berpikir aku tak sendirian lagi. Lagipula kau mirip cucuku."

Kata – kata itu membuat Kuroko tersentak, sekaligus tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah diketahui maknanya.

"Kau sudah selesai menebang pohon mangga belakang rumahmu?"

Kuroko menatap sedih, lalu menunduk. "Sudah, tapi maaf Jii-san! Kapakmu hilang ketika aku meninggalkannya di halaman. Aku benar – benar minta maaf!"

"Benarkah? Apakah ada yang mencurinya?" Kakek Shirogane terlihat cukup terkejut, namun rautnya langsung tenang kembali. "Tidak apa – apa, kok. Itu hanya kapak lama. Apa barang di rumahmu ada yang dicuri juga? Pencuri zaman sekarang aneh – aneh sekali."

"Tidak ada kok, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kuroko meletakkan tasnya setelah memasukan jas beserta kemejanya, menyisakan sebuah kaos putih melekat di tubuhnya. "Hari ini kita akan melakukan apa, Jii-san?"

"Aku masih harus mencangkul ini. Tanahnya keras sekali untuk menanam." Kakek tersebut tersenyum. "Kau membantu anak muda di belakang saja."

Pemuda berhelai biru menatap heran. "Siapa?"

"Seorang pemuda baik hati. Kemarin malam dia membantuku membawa pupuk di perempatan jalan dan sekarang ia membantuku karena katanya mulai tertarik belajar menanam.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ho... Namanya──"

"Jii-san, bibit bunga mataharinya sudah selesai kutanam."

Sang kakek berbalik, tersenyum senang. Berkebalikan dengan Kuroko yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini yang kumaksud──"

"Tetsuya?"

Kata – kata sang kakek terputus akibat interupsi barusan. Yang dipanggil kembali memasang wajah datar, meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hallo..."

Kuroko hampir tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... _Akashi-kun._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
